MCH, a 19-amino acid cyclic peptide, was first identified over a decade ago in teleost fish where it appears to regulate color change. More recently, MCH which is synthesized mainly in the lateral hypothalamus, a brain center regulating feeding behavior, has been the subject of investigation for its possible role as a regulator of eating behavior in mammals. Central administration of MCH is known to stimulate food intake and promote fat storage in rodents. It is also known that mice that overexpress MCH are obese. As reported by Shimada et al., Nature, Vol. 396 (Dec. 17, 1998), pp. 670–673, MCH-deficient mice have reduced body weight and leanness due to hypophagia (reduced feeding). In view of their findings, the authors have suggested that antagonists of MCH action may be effective for the treatment of obesity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,830 discloses a combination therapy for the treatment of diabetes or obesity involving the administration of a metabolic rate increasing agent and a feeding behavior modifying agent, an example of the latter being an MCH antagonist. U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,246 discloses urea derivatives said to be useful as neuropeptide Y receptor antagonists and as agents for the treatment of, inter alia, diseases of the metabolic system including obesity and diabetes. Published PCT patent application WO 00/27845 describes a class of compounds, characterized therein as spiroindolines, said to be selective neuropeptide Y Y5 antagonists and useful for the treatment of obesity and the complications associated therewith. Commonly assigned, copending U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/232,255, filed Sep. 14, 2000, discloses and claims aryl-substituted urea neuropeptide Y Y5 antagonists and their use in the treatment of obesity, hyperphagia (increased feeding) and diabetes.
GB-2304714A (Assignee: Sanofi) discloses piperidine derivatives of the formula:
where the various moieties are as defined.
FR 2717802-A1 discloses piperidines of the formula:
where the various moieties are as defined.
EP 428434-A discloses piperidines and piperazines of the formula:
where the various moieties are as defined.
EP 515240-A1 discloses compounds of the formula:
where the various moieties are as defined.
EP 559538-A1 discloses compounds of the formula:
where the various moieties are as defined.
EP 474561-A1 discloses compounds of the formula:
where the various moieties are as defined.
There is a need for new compounds, formulations, treatments and therapies for MCH receptor modulation, diabetes and related disorders. It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide compounds useful in the treatment or prevention or amelioration of such disorders.
A further object of the present invention is to provide methods for modulating the MCH receptor using the compounds and pharmaceutical compositions provided herein.
Another object herein is to provide methods of modulating MCH receptors using the compounds provided herein.